Davenports Kidnapped
by musicdreams31
Summary: When DJ comes home from a band trip she finds that her family is gone. Krane shows up on a screen telling her that he has them and if she ever wants to see her family again she has to come fight him and rescue them. But Leo isn't with her or Krane. Does DJ find Leo? Does she defeat Victor Krane? Do I ever stop asking questions? Takes place inbetween Taken and Three Minus Bree
1. Coming Home & Finding Out

**Hey guys. So I decided to do a three-shot. I had this idea at the end of summer vacation when I was in Baltimore at an aquarium. Don't ask. I decided I would finally write it. I know it's not that good but, I tried my best. I hope you enjoy it. By the way S-1 was never created but Douglas is good. So basically this was in between Taken and Three Minus Bree.**

**I do not own Lab Rats (Even though it would be awesome!) I only own my OC Leo and the bracelet in the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**DJ's POV**

My name is DJ Kay Davenport or Desiree-Jewels Kay Davenport. I have waist long blonde hair with a purple streak, icy blue eyes, perfect white teeth, and I'm skinny and fit.

I'm on a charter bus. I'm coming back home from a field trip for band. We had to go to an amusement park and play for the Holiday Parade. It was an overnight trip, just one night. I'm still in my band uniform.

A blue polo shirt that say MCH Band on the right side of the chest, blue jeans, and dinkles. My hair's in a high ponytail. After the bus parked at the school I walked back to the house. When I walked inside I noticed no one was home.

"That's weird." I told myself and went down to the Lab.

"Hello?" I called out. The four capsules were empty. I have Chase's bionics plus teleportation.

Just then the screens of the high tech Lab flickered on. "Hello Desiree." Krane smirked. "What do you want Krane?" I sneered.

"I think it's what you want." He replied. What? "I have your precious family. If you and Leo ever want to see them again I suggest you come get them." He told me. "Leo's not with me Krane." I replied. He just ended the video.

I went into my capsule and changed into my mission suit and I got the coordinates of Krane.

But one question stuck in my head, _where's Leo?_


	2. The Fight

**DJ's POV**

I teleported to Krane's coordinates. "Give me back my family Krane." I snarled.

"Little DJ is so defenseless. You should've come prepared." He smirked then threw a fireball at me. I put up my forcefield and the purple forcefield absorbed the orange ball. I ran up to Krane and kicked him in the stomach.

He stumbled back. He just smirked and threw a punch but I ducked so he just hit air. We kept fighting until someone kicked down the door. Krane and I both stopped.

"Douglas?" I asked. Krane took this to his advantage and swung his leg under me and I did a flip then landed on my back.

I just groaned then teleported out into the Lab. "I can't believe I just left them." I told myself. I tracked Leo's cellphone. He's…in the house. "LEO!" I yelled. I heard something break.

I ran into a connecting room in the Lab. I saw Leo gagged and tied up. "LEO!" I yelled and untied him. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Krane happened." He sneered. "I know that Krane was here. I was just fighting him when Douglas appeared, distracted me, and Krane knocked me off my feet. I teleported back to come up with a plan." I explained.

I then realized something. I handed Leo a black bracelet. "What's this?" Leo asked me. "A project I've been working on. It gives you bionics. Put it on." i told him. He put it on and it adjusted to his size.

Next thing I knew a bright light flashed and Leo was in a mission suit, like Adam's and Chase's. "Cool!" Leo exclaimed. "Calm down Leo. It gives you all three abilities. I hope you know how to fight because you're gonna need it." I told him while typing on the cyber desk.

After we hatched a plan I teleported us in his lair. "Look who decided to come back." Krane smirked. He then saw Leo step out from behind me. He just laughed. "You brought him? Why is he wearing that?" Krane asked.

I nodded to Leo and he created a force field ball and threw it at Krane. "You gave him bionics?" Tasha yelled. "Sort of." I mumbled and Leo and I started fighting Krane.

While I was fighting Leo was programming the computer to let out Adam, Bree, Chase, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Tasha.

I swung at Krane and got him in the jaw. Krane pulled something out of his belt, a gun.

It was a regular gun. "Say goodbye Leo." He smirked. Leo turned around. "NO!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger.

I jumped in front of Leo and the bullet hit my force field I put up. It bounced back and it Krane, in the chest. He fell to the ground and I saw him struggling to breath. "Leo are you okay?" I asked my step brother.

"Yeah. Help me decode this." He told me still looking at Krane's dead body. I nodded and decoded it and the cage came down. "You're all okay." I whispered and hugged my family.

"Nice suit Leo." laughed. "I think it looks good on him. I mean, now we have more help on missions." I smiled. I saw Adam stare at Krane's body. "You killed him." Adam whispered. "I know. I didn't mean too. I was just protecting us." I replied and hugged Adam.

* * *

><p>(At The Mansion)<p>

**DJ's POV**

I walked up to Adam. "You okay buddy?" I asked him. "I can't believe you killed someone." He whispered. "Me neither. It will always come back to haunt me but, it saved us right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I guess." He smiled. I just hugged him. When I released him I walked over to the others.

"DJ what you did today was amazing. None of could've pulled that off." Chase told me.

"I had some help." I smiled and patted Leo on the back. "So can I keep this?" Leo asked me holding up his wrist referring to the bracelet. "I have to give it a few tweaks though. It was gonna be a Christmas present." I replied.

"Thanks DJ." He smiled. "No problem." I laughed and brought him into a hug.


	3. Epilogue

(10 Years Later)

**No One's POV**

DJ is now 24 years old and married. She has two kids, twins. A boy and a girl.

Her, Chase, and Leo own Davenport Industries now.

DJ kept her last name. Leo ended up marrying Janelle and had a daughter.

Chase married a girl named Madison and had a daughter and a son.

Adam married Caitlin surprisingly she ended her weird phase and they had a son.

Bree married an actor and has one child, a girl.

Adam got a job at Davenport Industries as a secretary, Bree's a supermodel, and Davenport Industries is back to being a sibling owned company.

DJ still has nightmares about how she killed Victor Krane. She still feels guilty to this day.

Bree's and DJ's children are bionic. They all go on missions now. DJ, Chase, Leo, Adam, and Bree spend their free Saturdays training the kids.

Everyone's lives went on normally, for the Davenport family at least.

_**The End**_

**So what did you think? Not good right? I know, I'm a bad writer. Lol! I hope you enjoyed my three-shot. Like I said, I got the idea at the aquarium in Baltimore, Maryland over the summer. I have no idea how. but I keyed it into my phone and wrote all of this today in less than 30 minutes. I got interrupted a few time but, I think it came out okay.**


End file.
